


Date Night

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Carol Danvers, Awkward Peter Parker, Captain Marvel's Badassery, Carol Danvers & Steve Rogers Friendship, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, First Dates, Gen, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Quill: Ultimate Wingman, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: After the situation with Shocker, Spider-Man and Captain Marvel  are finally going on a date!But first, the have to get past nerves, awkwardness and angry villains.Superhero dating is so fun...





	1. Maybe I should just jump out a window Instead?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples!!! This takes, place after my last story, (Super)Cops and Robbers, and is gonna expand on the Peter/Carol relationship, as well as adding a few new characters to this continuity.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Parker Residence...**

To say Peter Parker was totally wigging out was a giant understatement. He was currently pacing around the main room at his aunt May's house, rambling on about his upcoming date (date, could he call it that or was it an exaggeration?) 

"I don't know about this-I made a horrible mistake-I am so up to this. Oh who am I kidding, I'm way in over my head! There's no WAY Carol actually wants to go out with me. She probably only said yes 'cause I passed out". (Hmm, depressed Peter Parker? Nah, he's just mega nervous. Right,... Right?) His rambling (and obvious insanity) was getting quite amused, and slightly worried looks, from his aunt and best friend Peter Quill.

"C'mon Spider-Pete, you're just freaking yourself out. Carol wouldn't agree unless she wanted to, and me 'n May are here to help you prepare and make sure you don't jump out a window... and believe me May, I've seen him jump out windows because of _nerves_ before!" Star lord started with comfort for his friend, but only ended up making May have a mini freak out.

"Yes, like Peter said Peter (wait a second...), we're here to help, it's going to be fine, okay?"

"...Okay", Peter sighed, sagging his shoulders. "So, uh, what do I do first?"

His aunt brightened to that, asking, "Have you got any good clothes to wear, because I'm pretty sure showing up as Spider-Man wouldn't be a very good idea." (Yeah, aunt May knows he Spider-Man, why shouldn't she?) 

Peter thought for a minute. "Yeah I have some decent clothes, but how will I know if i overdress or underdress?" Quill seemed to perk up to that question though, which probably wasn't good.

"That's an easy fix bro, go _middle_dressed. This worked for me so many times, I've lost count of how well it works!" Quill (helpfully? unhelpfully?) added, taking a page from his ultimate wingman book (yeah, he made a book).

"I've never of middle dressing, but that sounds like it could work", May concluded, giving a smile to both Peters and telling Parker to _go get ready already. _

**5 minutes later...**

"Okay, how this?" Peter asked with a slightly worried look, throwing his arms in the air. He was wearing a long buttoned up shirt, with jeans and some regular branded shoes (that were definitely too expensive. How come shoes cost so much guys?) He got a thumbs up from Quill and a happy smile from his aunt.

"Yes! That looks so good, Peter. Now, are you gonna get flowers for Carol or something?" May praised, then asked Peter.

"Do that bro, the ladies love flowers", Space-Pete contributred. (I swear he's just going along with it)

Peter gave a _yes,_ and then left to go find flowers from wherever he could (, let's just hope he doesn't pick them from some lawn or something...) leaving the other two to their own devices.

**Avengers Tower**

Carol Danvers was not freaking out... oh, who am I kidding, of course she is! 

"Guys I'm not freaking out, _at all, _but it wouldn't be that bad if I left for a while would it?" She asked attempting to find a way out.

"You're not going out- not yet at least- because we all know you'll get cold feet if you do", Steve Rodgers stated, with Tony Stark nodding along. "I don't even understand why you don't want to go, I thought you liked Peter?"

Carol went red at that and tried to sputter out an excuse, "Who even told you that? How do you know they're not lying? Ooh what if was some HYDRA guy who said it! Because I don't even know why you'd think that."

Captain America raised an eyebrow at that. "I could figure it out just from seeing you two together, hell, even Hulk was asking me if 'Glowy Lady' and 'Bug Man' were married", this statement caused Carol to turned the brightest red Steve's ever seen, and heard a chuckle from Tony. 

"Yeah Danvers, that was amazing to see, you're lucky the big guy never asked _you _that. Plus it's not like Spidey doesn't feel the same, this is gonna be an easy catch for you", Tony said. "And if he doesn't, he totally will, because with our help", the Avenger motioned to himself and the ww2 veteran, "you're totally gonna be irresistible",

"Your help?"

"Our help?"

"Yeah, our, help", Tony said feeling a little offended at the surprise of his fellow Avengers, "You know how good I am at getting ladies, I just switch the ladies to guys, and I guarantee my advice will work. And if my stuff doesn't cut it, Steve's got old person advice."

"I'm not _that_ old", Steve muttered.

"...Alright then", Carol went with it, "I'll try using your advice, but if it's horrible? No way."

"Awesome! So, here what you should do..."


	2. Flowers and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some excellent pointers, Peter goes to buy flowers, but can he keep himself from getting distracted? while Carol preps herself with the help of another captain.

**Somewhere in New York...**

He was buying flowers. That's literally all he wanted to do. So why was it so _HARD! _Peter had been going all over New York, even doing some swinging to possibly _'borrow'_ from some really rich person's garden. He'd even contemplated picking some from a patch of grass, but he had decided that would be a bad idea.

_Don't want to look too much like a cheapskate, _he thought. But luckily, just at that moment, he found a flower shop. He mentally cheered and went inside...

**Avengers Tower...**

"And with that, my advice has been bestowed unto you", Tony finished, while Carol had quite a puzzled look on her face. Steve had fallen asleep on the chair next to her, so she gave it a quick kick to get him up. (He'd almost fallen out of it when that happened)

"That was very... interesting(?) Stark, but those were the DUMBEST things I've ever heard! Why would you think that would work?" She cried out. Honestly, all she'd got from that was put out as much as possible, and get as _drunk _as possible, and that was _not _how she wanted to come across in her personal life. Sure, she and Peter hung out loads in costume, but they hadn't really gone out alot as themselves, usually only when they were doing a team thing. She didn't want her first major outing as just 'Carol' to go horribly wrong because she was drunk the whole time. She knew Peter wouldn't respect that, and would probably get grossed out by her if she did. _And I DEFINITELY don't want that! _she thought.

"Fine, don't listen to my great advice", he huffed, "doubt Steve'll have anything better."

With that, the iron avenger took a seat as Steve turned his so he was looking straight at the space Captain. He didn't really understand why Tony had to stand up to do his, he always found that sitting down with someone and giving it straight worked well enough; no need for theatrics.

"Okay Carol, uh, I'll just give it straight: just be yourself and do what your comfortable with. If Peter likes you as much as I think he does, he'll be blown away by just _you._" This got through to the female Captain, a bright and understanding smile on her face, and an annoyed groan from Stark. (Straight talk 1, Theatrics 0) 

"Damn it old man, always gotta one-up me, huh?" Tony shot with no anger. Steve gave him a smart-ass smirk then looked back to Carol.

"Thanks Steve, probably should've figured that out myself, nice to hear it anyways. Better than Tony's advice!" She joked, getting an exaggerated gasp from the iron Avenger. "I should probably get out of my suit, huh? Don't want to seem like a weirdo." She stated, receiving nods from her teammates.

**That random flower shop...**

After Peter had looked around the shop for a while, critically analyzing every bunch, (don't know why, he can't even see the difference!) He decided on some red and yellow flowers.

_Hope these are good enough, _he thought, slightly worried they wouldn't be liked. (Probably help if he knew anything about flowers) He proceeded to walk up to the cashier and pay for the flowers.

"These for a gilrfriend?" the lady at the counter asked. She seemed like an alright person, so he thought he may as well a answer the question.

"I wish", he admitted, "this is hopefully the first date, so I guess I'll just have to wait and see." (_Whaaaaat??? _He wants her to be his girlfriend? Who whould'a guessed?)

"Hope you get lucky then", the lady commented.

"Thanks."

And with that, he left the store, flowers in hand and a smile on his face.

_I can do this, I can really do this._

**The Tower...**

"Hey guys does this seem alright?" Carol walked out asking. She had decided, as _herself, _to just go with a plain white shirt, jeans and some brightly coloured shoes.

"Lookin' good", Quill commented, recently coming back from helping Peter out. He had arrived to Steve and Tony arguing over who gave better advice, and when he asked _why, _they told him it was because they'd been trying to lift Carol's spirits and not try to get out of the date. He actually _hurt _himself holding in the laugh, and when asked why he was shaking like he just got hypothermia he said that Pete had gone through the exact same thing.

"I gotta agree with Quill here. Even if it doesn't follow my _way better _advice, there's no way you're NOT impressing Peter." Tony agreed, despite how much he was annoyed his advice was completely dodged, he had to admit straight talk did sometimes(- no _rarely_) work.

"Speaking of Peter, will he be here soon?" The half-kree asked the space outlaw. She mentally slapped herself when she heard the childlike tone in her voice. She is _not _a school girl, with a dumb school girl crush, she thought.

"He should, he had to run on last _'errand'"_, the Guardian said in a mysterious tone at the end. Carol nodded, but had a weird look on her face for how he finished the answer. 

Not shortly after, the resident Avengers were alerted to someone at the door, who was (of course) Peter. He was waving at the camera, a smile on his face he made look as dumb as possible. They opened the door and saw him totally not bolt up to the elevators and go to their floor from the monitors. When the elevator reached them, Carol let out a deep breathe and gave herself on last pep talk.

"Okay Carol you can do this. This is easy. Easier than fighting ATM robbers or flying... Who am I kidding I can't do this- no. No. I _CAN _do this and I _WILL."_ She did one last once over of herself and walked over to where Peter would be.

"Hey!", he greeted once the doors opened, and held out the flowers. "These are for you." 

"Thanks", she (not at all) smoothly replied, doing her best to not blush. _Noone's got me flowers before, _she thought. "I really like the colours."

"Thank God!" The spider hero laughed. "I won't lie, I thought you might not like them. I know basically nothing about flowers- I mean I tried smelling them to see if they were good but I smelt too many at the store and my nose was mixed up-I also almost picked some out of some rich guys garden, but didn't so-"

"It's fine, man", the woman said, stopping his rambling. "They're really cool."

"W-well you're welcome", he said, trying (but horribly failing) not to go red. "So should-should we go do this thing then?"

"Yeah I'll just put these in water or whatever you do with flowers", she stated pointing out the flowers in her hand.

"Better idea than putting them in the freezer", Peter joked, getting a laugh from Carol. _I'm counting that as a good start to this definitely date, _he thought to himself.

Once the flowers were put away, the two heroes set off for their night.

"Don't get too crazy out there!" Quill yelled out from another room, with a laugh from Tony heard from yet another.

"SHUT UP QUILL!!!" Peter and Carol yelled, both their faces going red.

(This is going to be an _interesting _time)


	3. Stuff Goes Pretty Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Carol arrive at the destination of their date, and things go surprising well...
> 
> Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, things are actually gonna go pretty decently for the heroes this chapter. Or maybe they don't. Just read it and find out! :)

**Some fancy restaurant...**

Peter and Carol had embarked on their date (that both of them had tried to get out of), and so far nothing had gone horribly wrong. They were at some fancy restaurant with an unpronounceable name, but Peter had heard good things about it and decided to take Carol there.

"Woah, this place is really fancy and posh man, can we even afford it?" Carol had asked him once they arrived. She could instantly tell that it would be really expensive, and was alright with paying if need be.

"_I _can afford it, I'm not making you pay for anything Carol", Peter said, ever the gentleman, before adding, "and if I totally underestimated this place, we can just send the bill to Tony."

She couldn't help but grin at the comment saying, "Yeah, I bet he could buy this place with spare change he finds in his pocket. Although I gotta admit, I feel kind of underdressed right now."

"Whaaaaat?" Peter exaggerated, "You're not, if anything you stand out from the boring people-we both do. And... I think- I think you look really nice."

Carol couldn't help but blush at the wallcrawler's compliment. "Thanks, you look good too."

There was a moment of silence (... well, not complete silence, y'know background stuff) as the two heroes looked at each other, a smile slowly spreading over both their faces until-

"May I help _you?"_, a service man came over and asked, rather rudely.

"Uh yeah", Peter answered, pulling out a card, (more a small, ripped piece of paper with some scribbles on it) "I reserved us under Parker and Danvers?"

The service man looked through his notes for a moment, until he finally said, "Yes, right this way."

The two Avengers followed the guy to a table and were seated, being told someone would get their food order soon. Until then, they (rather awkwardly) filled the time.

"So uh, you come 'ere often?" Peter joked, trying to start a conversation.

"Totally", Carol sarcastically replied, "You know me, going to fancy rich person events and jocking around with Callahan and the Lady of the Isles at country clubs.

Peter laughed at that, "Damn, sounds like I need to step up my rich person game, get triple J to give me a raise."

"Speaking of that guy, is work at the Bugle going good?"

"Yeah, I mean, I still take a lot of glorified selfies for the paper, but I've actually been able to submit some of my pictures of the other heroes, including you."

The space Captain perked up at that mention, "You've taken pictures of me?"

"Yeah I have", Peter said, "There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No! I just thought you would've got pictures of, like, Iron Man first or something, I'm flattered."

"Well I'm not gonna leave the best Captain for last, am I?" He joked, complimenting Carol.

"I guess not", she smiled. "I might have to pick up one of the papers then, even if I have to suffer through that hate speech Jameson throws at you. I really hate how he does that", she admitted sadly.

Peter just replied with a shrug, "You get used to it. And I got to admit, some of the theories he comes up with to blame me for crimes are pretty funny... anyway, I don't want this thing to be all about me, what's going on with everyone's favourite Lady Cap?"

Oh great. How could Carol explain she doesn't really have a personal life, that's not going to make her look good. Being herself seemed to be taking a turn, maybe she should use Tony's advice? No, no _then _she'd be messing up this pretty good definitely date.

"Well, um... I- I sometimes do stuff".

"Like?"

"Erm... doing-going-OH! I know! I went to the air force base the other day."

Pete brightened up to that, "Really? You visited an _air force _base? That's so COOL!!! But you used to fly planes and stuff, so you knew what was up I'm guessing. When I was younger I wanted to fly planes or jets or whatever, I thought it was s-"

Peter's rambling was interrupted by a waiter coming up and asking for their orders. It was at that moment that the heroes realised they hadn't even looked at the menus, so they had a quick skim through and chose something.

"Jeez that stuff is a lot, good thing I _over_estimated this place", Peter remarked,

"You're telling me", Carol chuckled. Peter looked at her for a moment and then started speaking again.

"I'm sorry if I've been rambling Carol. I'm just really nervous, and I think you're really cool and don't want to mess this up." He apologised.

"It's fine Peter. I'll admit, I'm nervous too, plus you're rambling is actually kind of interesting".

"You really think so?" Peter asked with an almost childlike joy in his voice, slightly blushing. "Usually everyone finds my talking annoying; you're probably the only person who's actually okay with it".

"Guess that makes me special", the woman stated, reaching over to his hand and causing him to turn an extremely bright red. "Must be why I like you so much". She froze for a second, realising what she just said. _Oh no, please don't have said too much at once! _

What Carol didn't expect though, was for Peter to take that. "I like you too Carol. A lot. I think you're really badass in a fight, and just a really awesome person", he said leaning closer.

Before either could realise what was happening, they found themselves both nearing closer to the other, about to do _something _until-

SMASH!!!

Peter almost jumped out of his chair at hearing the sound. "Great, what happening n- oh crap!" He started until he saw what had caused the sound.

On the floor not ten metres from them, lay the groaning, bloodied heap of one...

DAREDEVIL

(Aw snap, stuff's about to get real!)


	4. Tonight: Daredevil on Total Wipeout!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two heroes have shared their mutual feelings, and just when they're about to seal the deal, interruptions arrise!
> 
> What was DD doing anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you read last time, daredevil crashed right into the middle of the date, not feeling so good.  
I'm going to try something different with this chapter, with some of it from DD's perspective.
> 
> Just so some things might make more sense, in this story, Daredevil and Spider-Man have worked together before, and know each others secret identity.  
Hope you enjoy :)

**Ten minutes ago...**

It was a regular night in Hell's Kitchen, and Daredevil, Matt Murdock, was on his nightly patrol. But this time, something was different.

It was quiet for one. Too quiet. (Ha! Cliché!) With his enhanced hearing, he could usually hear things all over the place, but something was wrong. Smells were off too.

He continued his exploration over the rooftops, worry slowly growing in his chest. No screams, no car beeps, nothing. Was he temporarily deaf? No, he wouldn't be able to hear _his _heartbeat if he was, but it was there.

And then, crap hit the fan.

Out of nowhere, he heard an insane sloshing sound, _water, _he thought, and the sheer impact it was hitting and going at through him off. The wet smell that accompanied didn't help either.

He found himself confused, his senses being messed with in a way not even the Hand had done.

_This isn't right, _he thought, _something's wrong; this isn't normal. _And then he found himself soaked and feeling like he just got hit by a _truck. _He didn't even have time to process what was going on until he slammed into the pavement below. _Definitely broke something, _he grimaced, _can smell my blood too._

Not even a moment after he had assessed himself he was hit yet AGAIN, this time actually being _electrocuted! _

_What the hell is this! Electrocution? Water? I have to be fighting someone or someONES with powers... Electro? But who has water?_

His internal questioning was shortly answered by the two criminals. "Holy shit Morris, that was _insane! _My electricity and your water work perfectly together!", a slightly familiar voice cheered. _I knew It! Max Dillon. But doesn't he usually fight Spider-Man? Why the hell is he in Hell's Kitchen?_

"You're right Dillon. Imagine the spider trying to fight just the two of us. He wouldn't stand a chance!" Another voice said. Daredevil didn't recognise the voice or heartbeat, but going off by how excited he was at the prospect at defeating Spider-Man, he surmised he was another of the heroe's rogues. With this (hopefully true) information, Matt struggled to his feet, ready to beat them down.

"I don't know why you two are in Hell's Kitchen, but when I'm done, you'll wish you kept to your damn selves", he threatened. He could tell by the slight shifting of their bodies and their heartbeats, they were a little worried. Everyone knew how the Devil of Hell's Kitchen had decimated Kingpin's empire, and disabled the deadly assassin Bullseye. Unfortunately, this worry was gone as fast as it appeared.

"You say that", Electro sneered, "but after how bad we f***ed you up, you couldn't do squat to us." The villain and 'Morris', whoever he was, shifted their stances again, an obvious fighting one. 

_They're not that gullible, are they?, _the devil thought, _they probably COULD take me out easy, but if their stances are any indication, they're trying to fight me head on? _

As it would turn out, the vigilante's predictions were right, and Electro went in to punch him. Matt easily dodged, and delivered his own hit, getting the electrical villain in the back of the head, knocking him down.

He knew the man wouldn't be down for long, and prepared for the next attack. He heard the (to him, extremely) annoying sound of sloshing water, and started with a sprint, then rolled out of the way narrowly missing. He knew it would be difficult to take out the water powered man, so stuck to dodging for the moment.

At that time, Dillon got back up, yelling as he charged in and got a lucky hit on the vigilante's gut. He stumbled back, but easily regained his footing, dodging his next attack and kicking him in the back, sending Electro back a few steps. When the man charged yet _again, _Matt let Electro grab him, delivering an extremely hard elbow on the back of his head. The villain slumped to the ground unconscious, and Matt finally let his guard down. (Noooo! There's still the other guy!)

Yes, Daredevil completely forgot about Morris during the fight, at the last moment hearing the sloshing return. It was too little too late however, as when Matt went to dodge, he was enveloped in the water and being propelled into the air. 

He didn't know what was happening, the water encasing him, severely messing with his senses, and the last thing he heard was the SMASH! of a window, then everything went black...

**Currently...**

"Damn Devil, can you hear me?" Peter tried once he reached the soaked body of his old friend, to no avail.

"He's out, what the hell happened to him? He's soaked!" Carol (kind of unhelpfully) added.

But then, the two heroes heard screaming and looked up to see the watery form of a villain Peter recognised well.

"Hydro-Man? Are you kidding me?" Peter exclaimed, incredibly annoyed this had to happen _right now_. He swears him and Carol were about to go somewhere, and then the Parker luck had to kick in. Convenient.

Matt started to stir, then instantly shot up onto his fight, gasping like he'd just sprinted ten laps of the city. "Damn it! Where- Peter? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, man. Why the hell did Hydro-Man send you through the window?!"

"So his name's Hydro-Man, okay. I was fighting him and Electro, when out of nowhere he blasts me through the air", Matt stated, recounting his fight.

"Electro's here too? Carol, we need to get everyone out of here, we'll be back soon Matt", Peter stated. Carol nodded, going to help people get out of the building. It was then Matt realised Peter had had company.

"You're here with a girl, Peter? Mind if I ask who?" Murdock asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Talk later, fight now!" And with that Peter ran out of the building to catch up with Carol and suit up.

Once he found her already in costume she asked, "What do I need to know about this guy?"

"Well", Peter started, taking off his shirt to reveal his Spider suit. "He's made out of water- obviously- and a pain to actually hit. The way we defeat him is to seperate his nucleus far apart enough, and he won't be able to hold his form. And I'll tell you now, it is _definitely _not as easy as it sounds."

"You're really gonna have to explain to me one day why your villains always seem to interrupt us", Carol joked. Peter gave a smile, before he put on his mask, completely finished suiting up.

"I'll tell you when _I _know! Anyways, let's beat this guy!"

And with that, our two heroes, Spider-Man and Captain Marvel, went to rejoin Daredevil in the fight against Hydro-Man.


	5. Hydro Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two heroes, along with Daredevil, fight against a supercharged Hydro-Man, Carol gives Electro a taste of his own medicine, Peter gets bold in more than one way, and the two figure out where to take their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for this story, hope you guys like it.

To say our heroes were doing well was a severe _over_statement. When the Captain and Spidey had returned to the fight, they found the Devil of Hell's Kitchen being thrown around (yet _again_), and somehow Electro had found everyone and came back for revenge.

"Jeez Morris, when I heard you were in the neighbourhood I didn't think you'd be a glorified bubble!" Peter called out, distracting the hydro villain enough that he discarded Matt. Unluckily, Hydro-Man decided to put _all _his attention on Peter, also turning into his giant watery form.

"Decided to show up, huh spider? You're not gonna stand a chance! Me and Electro make an unstoppable team!" Hydro-Man bellowed out, with that gross globbiness his voice got with the water form. He then launched his fist at the wallcrawler, who easily dodged.

"Remember best Cap, we gotta split him apart so he can't reform", Spider-Man reinstated, getting a nod from the half-kree warrior. "I'll go get Ma-Daredevil up again, and then we can _all _take this guy down", he finished pointing at Matt, then the water thing.

"I'll distract him then", Carol informed before flying over to Morris, only to get blasted out of the sky by Electro.

"I thought you self-righteous heroes only took on the big guys", Electro sneered, more than he asked. "You're really gonna regret getting up in my business!"

He then blasted the female hero again, getting her square in the back. She grimaced, but took the pain. Sure, electricity went straight to her nerves and was one of the only things that could hurt her, but she knew the payoff would be worth it.

"I won't let you get away with this", she acted, "I won't allow it!" The electrical villain let out a dark chuckle, zapping her again, getting a pained groan out of her.

_One more should do it, _she thought. The space captain went along with the act a little longer until Dillon let out another blast.

"Wow, I thought you would have been a harder challenge", Electro stated. (What is it with all these villains being so gullible, first Shocker now Electro? JEEZ....)

Carol just stood up with a bright smile on her face, confusing the villain. "I'm only a challenge when I don't have a secret weapon to take villains down with!" Her fist started glowing, shocking Electro (wording. Ha!), and then gave him a hard energy-powered punch straight to the face, knocking him out for good this time. "I thought you dumb villains were more of a challenge?", she mocked.

**Meanwhile...**

The webslinger was swinging over to Daredevil as quickly as possible, dodging blasts and punches from Hydro-Man, just missing getting hit by many of them.

He finally landed next to the vigilante, and (skipping formalities) slapped him hard across the face, instantly waking him up. The devil took a big gasp of air, waving around wildly, until he calmed and could hear the heartbeat of who was next to him.

"Huh, dejavu", he joked, although it was also completely true. Spidey then ran Matt through their (rather simplistic) plan of how to take Morris out, to which the vigilante said that Electro was back, and Spidey simply replied with, "Captain Marvel's taking care of him".

Once Daredevil was up and ready to fight again, Carol was (conveniently) done fighting the other villain, and had joined up with the others again.

"Spider-Man tell you the plan?" Carol asked Matt to which he nodded. "Okay, how are we splitting him up Spidey?"

Peter went to attention, giving everyone their part. "Alright, Daredevil, you hit him from below, Cap blast him from above, and I'll go through the middle." The other two nodded to the plan and went into action.

Matt jumped down from the roof and threw his batons at Hydro-Man's legs, temporarily distracting him, and removing some of the water from his giant body. Morris went to attack the hero, but was interrupted by Peter barreling straight through his hand, basically exploding it. The water monster roared at the two heroes, then found himself being hit from above and behind from Carol. The monster found himself falling apart, and then collapsed into nothing but small puddles.

"Wow, that was easy", Carol stated, quite surprised, getting an affirmative nod from Murdock, but Peter was still stalking around, incredibly quiet (which is freaky, considering who we're talking about). "Something wrong P-Spidey?"

"We're not done", he simply said, and then felt that all too familiar buzzing in his head. Without thinking he webbed the other two heroes, getting cries of protest, and jumped high into the sky with the two in tow behind. They got lucky from Peter's quick thinking though, with the water below them forming into sharp spikes that most definitely would have impaled the heroes.

"Holy crap", Carol breathed out. Because as you can see, the three crime fighters were definitely _not_ done, the watery villain forming into an even _larger _creature than before!

The three looked (or in Matt's case pointed his head down) at the new form of the monster. It would looked dead on at them and let out a deafening roar, throwing it's watery hand at them, hitting Spidey, the Devil and the Captain out of their perch and falling to pavement.

Luckily, Carol was able to break out of the small amount of webbing that had been holding her, and quickly scooped up Matt and Peter.

"Does this mean I owe you one?" Peter joked.

Carol let out a laugh, "I think this makes us even for the save you just gave _us_". She motioned to her and Darevil. Peter chuckled and broke Matt out of his weak confines, removing himself from Captain Marvel's grip and started swinging around the creature.

"I don't think we're beating ol' Waterboy here the regular way, got any suggestions guys?"

Carol thought for a moment, then realised that she had an extremely easy way of defeating something made of water. "I think the heat from my overcharged blasts could take him out!"

Peter had a bright smile underneath his mask, "of course! That should actually- ACK!!" The spider hero was interrupted by getting slammed into the ground from their current villain, and Carol had a massive flash of panic until Matt got her out of it.

"Drop me down, from what I can gather about your powers, you'll need a large amount of energy to pull this off. There's a generator down there", he pointed, but got no repsonse from the half-kree. "Hey, Peter will be alright, _unless _we don't do this".

Carol's eyes widened for a moment, realising _Daredevil _knew Spider-Man's true identity, then nodded, and flew them over to the generator. She landed and looked at the thing. 

_If this fails, _she thought, _we just left Peter, for dead, and I won't be able to forgive myself if that happens._

With one last look over to where Peter was, and a reassuring nod from Daredevil, she punched through the shell of the generator, and absorbed the currents within. It hurt like hell, and Carol couldn't help but let out a pained yell, she felt the tingling that meant she had _a lot _of excess energy inside her now. With that knowledge, she instantly flew in front of Morris and her hands started glowing.

"Stay down, asswipe", she threatened and blasted him with all she had. She had to channel the energy into two superheated beams, and could see steam coming off the watery body of the monster. It gave a pained scream, (for real this time) and kept shrinking until there was nothing but remnants of steam in the air.

Carol lowered herself back to the ground, taking a moment to breathe. Sometimes using that much energy at once really took her out of it, and this seemed to be one of those times. Once she could properly think again, she rushed over to the bundle on the floor that was Peter. Daredevil was already there, squatting next to his unconscious friend, trying to wake him up. Once he 'saw' the Captain coming over, he moved out of the way and gave her full access to their fellow hero.

"C'mon Peter", she tried, lightly shaking him, "get up man, don't let some forgettable bad guy be the one to kill you." When Peter was unresponsive, Carol had a moment of extreme nervousness, and then took a deep breath and slapped him. (Hard)

"Ow!" Spider-Man cried out, wide awake now. Matt let out a relieved sigh, and Carol almost whooped in joy (_almost_). Instead, she lifted his mask up and give him a massive kiss.

(Yay! It finally happened!)

This action made Peter's face cycle through a dozen shades of red all at once, and he tried to say something but couldn't. Instead, a giant, idiotic smile appeared on his face.

"I think you broke him, Captain", Daredevil joked, to which Carol turned and looked at him with a bright red face (not that he could see it), and it was at that moment Peter's brain started functioning again.

"I-I-did-I... didn't process that properly, we should try that _again,_" he said in a rather bold move. Fortunately for him, it worked, and Carol leaned in close again kissing him, with Peter doing the same.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now", she quietly admitted to him, with her face still close to his.

"Me too", Peter nodded, and Carol couldn't help but smile.

Daredevil decided to remind them of his presence with an awkward cough, "I'm a sucker for romance and all, but I'm just gonna grab Electro and leave. We won't stick around to be the third and fourth wheel", he joked to which the other two heroes laughed at.

Once he had left with a snoring Electro, Peter and Carol returned their focus onto each other.

"So..." Peter started, "where should we go from here? I'd like to continue and see where this goes if you do."

Carol nodded, "I want that too, I really do". They smiled at each other, and she kissed him yet again, and then Carol had to ask him something that was on her mind.

"So, Daredevil knows who you really are?"

Peter chuckled at the question, "yeah, it's an interesting story really, and it all had to do with a stolen pig".

Carol's eyes almost popped out of her head at that. "You are _SO _telling me this story!" She demanded.

Peter chuckled again at Carol's complete wonder, "alright. Well, I was just casually swing around when..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They're finally together for real, even after everything that happened.  
This was really fun to write, and I'm definitely nowhere near done with the whole series yet.  
So stay tuned, because now stuff's gonna get REALLY interesting!
> 
> PS, I'm might have made up some nonsense concerning Carol's powers, and if I did, sorry.
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
